Last Spring, When We Had Our Waltz
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Ia tak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menentukan siapakah yang akan menjadi pasangannya. Ya, baik pasangan menari, menyanyi, ataupun pasangan hidup. FFC Four Seasons. THE END.
1. From Vienna

**Author's Note: **Woo-hoo, fic Glee Indonesia pertama di FFn! *joget-joget*

Oke, sebenarnya saya hiatus. Cuma aja, buat memberikan contoh kepada para orang-orang Infantrum /coret/yang tersesat ke jalan saya/coret/ yang mengikuti challenge buatan saya, _[FFC] Four Seasons_, maka saya kudu setor dulu punya saya.

Saya ambil format kedua yang musim _Spring_, dan untuk chapter pertama, saya ambil prompt _Postcard_. Enjoy it, Gleeks, and YOU who read this story! :D

* * *

**Last Spring, When We Had Our Waltz...**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy and fox  
infantrum's four seasons challenge_

_chapter one_**  
From Vienna

* * *

**

_Wina, 1__7 Agustus 20**_  
Dear_ Finny Bear, sahabat terbaikku,_

Hello, Mr. Nice Guy_. Bagaimana kabarmu di tahun seniormu? :)_

_Wina adalah kota yang menakjubkan—kau bisa lihat sendiri dari gambar musium Kunsthistorisches yang ada di kartu pos ini, bukan? Kau harus ke sini, Finn! Banyak sekali musisi jalanan yang akan membuatmu terperangah—dan bahkan membuatmu meratap karena tampaknya mereka jauh lebih bagus daripada kita!_

_Kedua Ayah gay-ku baru akan memulai pekerjaan mereka esok hari, dan hari ini, mereka baru saja memutuskan untuk memasukkanku ke asrama khusus wanita. Aku tak tahu apakah jadinya nanti jika aku masuk ke dalam asrama itu, apalagi tampaknya aku akan menjadi satu-satunya Yahudi di antara biarawati dan calon biarawati—maksudku muridnya, kau tahulah—yang mengajar di sana. Tapi tak apalah. Selama mereka memiliki kelas paduan suara yang hebat, aku akan menikmati hariku di sana._

_Namun, sehebat apapun klub paduan suara di sana—bahkan jika yang mengajar adalah Diana Ross, klub Glee tetaplah yang terbaik bagiku. Aku takkan menemukan suasana yang sama di tempat lain. Tempatku adalah klub Glee. Di sanalah aku merasa spesial._

_Ah, sial. Kenapa kartu pos itu kecil sekali, sih?_

_Jaga dirimu, Finn! Sampaikan salamku untuk Mr. Schuester, Noah, Quinn, Kurt, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Brittany, Santana, Mike, Matt, dan tentu saja Ms. Pillsbury!_

_Peluk cium,_  
—_Rachel Berry_

.

-

.

_Wina, __14 September 20**  
Untuk Finn Hudson,_

_Maaf sekali aku baru bisa mengabarimu sekarang. Kegiatan di asramaku membuatku sibuk dan mereka jarang sekali memberikan kesempatan untuk mengirimkan kartu pos—ya! Mereka hanya memberikanku jatah __delapan kartu pos__ dan __bukan surat__, itupun hanya __sebulan sekali__! Bukankah itu kejam?! Jadi, jangan kaget jika aku jarang memberikanmu kabar dan jangan sampai kau bosan melihat gambar pemandangan kota Wina berulang kali :))_

_Ya, __ternyata sekolahku memang memiliki klub paduan suara—tentu saja, mereka memang membutuhkannya pada saat kebaktian gereja. Dan yeah, seperti yang kau tahu, aku masuk ke dalam sana. Memang, sih, gurunya bukan Diana Ross. Tapi aku tak mungkin masuk ke klub hoki, kan? :))_

_Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar bagiku, kecuali satu. Seorang senior bernama Anne yang otoriter. Dia adalah ketua OSIS di sini dan dia juga mengikuti klub paduan suara. Aku mendengar kabar bahwasannya dia benci kepadaku karena aku merasa mengambil "tempatnya" sebagai murid bersuara emas di paduan suara._

_Namun__ aku yakin aku dapat menghadapi semua hal ini. Aku sudah pernah mengalami yang lebih buruk di McKinley._

_xoxo_  
—_Rachel Berry_

.

-

.

_Wina, __02 Oktober 20**  
Untuk Finn Hudson, partner terhebat di seluruh dunia,_

_Aku tidak bisa menulis banyak karena aku melakukan semua ini diam-diam. Menulis kartu pos dan mengirimnya maksudku. Yeah, ini memang bukan waktunya menulis dan mengirim surat. Tapi aku ingin sekali bercerita kepadamu._

_Kau ingat Anne yang beberapa waktu lalu kuceritakan? Ia menyebarkan fitnah bahwasannya aku adalah seorang Yahudi Amerika yang provokatif dan tak pantas ditemani! Karena hal itu, kini tak ada orang yang mau menjadi temanku, bahkan teman sekamarku, Nina—ia selalu menghindar dariku!_

_Yang lebih membuatku sakit hati adalah bagaimana mereka memanggilku dengan panggilan "jalang"! Tidakkah itu kejam?!_

_Tapi aku tetap berusaha untuk kuat. Aku adalah wanita yang tegar._

—_RB_

.

-

.

_Wina, 11 November 20**_

_Aku merasa seperti mengalami deja vu di sini._

_Mereka menyiramku dengan air minum mereka setiap makan siang. Setiap harinya, bajuku kotor karena tiga gelas soda, lima gelas jus jeruk, dan enam botol air mineral. Jauh lebih parah dari yang kualami di McKinley. Bahkan aku sampai kehabisan baju karenanya dan terpaksa suatu hari aku menggunakan pakaian santaiku saat mengikuti kelas, sehingga beberapa suster memarahiku._

_Jangan khawatirkan aku. Jaga dirimu sendiri._

_Suster Grace sedang memperhatikanku._

—_RB_

.

-

.

_Wina, 12 Desember 20**_

_Mereka mulai menuduhku melakukan yang bukan-bukan, seperti memecahkan jendela kelas, mencorat-coret meja, mencuri buku dari perpustakaan, mengambil kayu bakar untuk tungku, dan berbagai hal konyol lainnya. Hal-hal itu membuat reputasiku menjadi jelek di mata para suster._

_Aku masih kuat._

—_RB_

.

-

.

_Wina, 28 Januari 20**_

_Finn,  
Semuanya mulai membuatku gila._

.

-

.

_Wina, 14 Februari 20**_

_Air mataku habis, Finn. Setiap malam, aku selalu menguras mereka__ hingga habis seperti ini._

_**PS:** Selamat hari Valentine. Maaf aku tak punya cokelat untukmu._

.

-

.

_Wina, 08 Maret 20**_

_Keluarkan aku dari sini, Finn. Aku tidak tahan lagi._

.

-

.

_Wina, 31 Maret 20**  
Untuk Finn Hudson, yang selalu mau mendengar keluh kesahku (dan aku selalu berterima kasih karenanya),_

_Masih ada sisa satu kartu pos dan aku membawanya keluar._

_...kau heran, eh? :))_

_Aku ingat Ms. Pillsbury pernah berkata bahwa kita tidak boleh selalu memendamnya sendirian. Karenanya, aku menelpon kedua ayahku dan menceritakannya. Dan mereka setuju untuk menjemputku. Mereka bahkan sempat berteriak-teriak kepada kepala suster Meredith di ruangannya selama setengah jam, mengadukan tentang semua perbuatan yang kuterima._

_Dan kini, aku telah menghirup udara kebebasan. Aku telah pergi dari sana, Finn. Untuk selama-lamanya._

_Yang membuatku lebih bahagia adalah saat kedua ayahku berkata bahwasannya selama satu tahun mereka bekerja di sini, mereka tidak cocok dengan pekerjaan yang mereka dapat dan mereka memutuskan untuk pindah kembali ke Ohio. _

Well_, tentu kau tahu apa artinya itu, bukan? :)_

_Sampai bertemu lagi, Finn! xoxo_  
—_Rachel Berry_

_**PS:** Berminat untuk menjemputku? Aku memutuskan untuk pulang terlebih dahulu tanggal 23 April, sementara ayahku masih sibuk mengurus kepindahan. Pesawatku Air Austria, nomor penerbangan 23AB, mendarat di Ohio pukul tiga sore. Jika aku tak mengabarimu apa-apa, maka tidak ada perubahan jadwal keberangkatanku._

_**PPS:** Di sini, musim semi baru saja dimulai. Bagaimana dengan di sana? Aku jadi ingat duet terakhir kita. Itu adalah duet terhebat sepanjang hidupku._

.

-

.

Finn Hudson menghela napas sambil menggenggam erat beberapa pucuk kartu pos yang ada di tangannya. Sejak tadi, sudah sekian ekspresi terukir di wajah rupawannya karena membaca pesan-pesan yang dikabarkan oleh gadis itu. Dalam hatinya, sudah sekian perasaan pula yang dirasakannya karena membaca tulisan tangan indah yang tertera di atas kartu pos-kartu pos tersebut.

Ia senang, membayangkan seorang Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry yang menjalani harinya di Wina dengan penuh senyuman.

Ia rindu, membayangkan seorang Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry yang setiap hari memenuhi pikirannya dengan wajah jelitanya.

Ia sedih, membayangkan seorang Rachel. Rachel Berry yang mendapat sejuta masalah, padahal ia adalah salah satu orang tertegar dan terkuat yang pernah ditemuinya.

Ia marah, membayangkan seorang Rachel Berry. Rachel Berry membutuhkannya, namun ia malah hanya bisa meratap membaca setiap kartu pos-kartu pos itu dan melakukan nihil untuknya. Bahkan ia tidak pernah bisa mengirimnya surat balasan karena ia tahu hal itu malah akan membuat Rachel tambah menderita—para biarawati di sana pasti langsung mengetahui bahwa selama ini Rachel mengirim suratnya diam-diam.

Tetapi perasaan-perasaan buruk itu sudah melayang pergi darinya. Kini, ia merasa begitu berbunga-bunga. Setelah meninggalkannya selama hampir satu tahun, Rachel Berry akan kembali ke Ohio. Kembali ke McKinley. Kembali kepadanya.

Finn menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian menoleh kepada nakas yang ada di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Kalender yang terduduk di atas sana menunjukkan tanggal yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu olehnya. 23 April.

Hari ini, Rachel kembali.

Finn kembali membalikkan wajahnya ke arah jendela yang menganga terbuka. Ia dapat melihat halaman rumahnya yang dipenuhi bunga-bunga yang baru saja bermekaran. Ia menengadah memandang langit yang mendung—tampaknya akan turun hujan. Bertepatan dengan itu, angin musim semi yang ditunggunya selama berhari-hari berhembus lembut menggelitik wajahnya.

Finn memang merindukan musim semi. Ia rindu akan suasana seperti ini. Suasana yang membawanya kepada memori satu tahun yang lalu.

Ya, memorinya bersama Rachel Berry yang tak pernah kuasa menahannya melebarkan senyum di bibirnya seperti sekarang ini.

* * *

**to be continued**_  
18.03.10 – 2:46__ PM __– 1220 words  
_


	2. Let It Rain

**Author's Note: **Kapan Glee yang episode "Hello" tayang di sini?! Saya mau liat Finn dan Rachel akhirnya bersatu! *headdesk*

Chapter kedua ini, saya ambil prompt _Under My Umbrella_. Ella, ella, ella, e e e... *digebuk Rihanna*

* * *

**Last Spring, When We Had Our Waltz...**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy and fox  
infantrum's four seasons challenge_

_chapter __two_**  
Let It Rain**

**

* * *

**

_-Musim __semi tahun lalu-_

Ken Tanaka memasang tatapan nanarnya yang tersohor tersebut. Ia melangkah di depan para pemuda yang terduduk di bangku panjang dengan peluh bercucuran di wajah mereka serta napas yang terengah-engah. Ia berhenti di depan Matthew Rutherford yang duduk di ujung bangku, posisi yang paling dekat dengan pria gemuk berwajah oriental itu. Ia memajukan kepalanya, berusaha membuat pemuda itu menatap matanya.

"Fokus!!" teriaknya, membuat Matt refleks memundurkan wajahnya sedikit. Coach Tanaka memundurkan wajahnya dan kembali berjalan. Kali ini, ia berhenti di depan Mike Chang.

"Piala itu hanya berjarak lima meter dari kalian!!" teriakkannya kembali membuat anak buahnya yang lain memundurkan wajahnya. Coach Tanaka berjalan dan kini berhenti di depan Noah Puckerman.

"Dan kalian hanya punya waktu lima belas detik lagi untuk menyentuhnya!!"

Coach Tanaka akhirnya berhenti di depan sang kapten tim. Untuk Finn Hudson, ia memberikan tatapan yang paling nanar daripada yang pernah dilihat oleh pemuda itu selama ini.

"Kalian hanya butuh satu _touchdown_! Kita tidak boleh GAGAL! Kita harus MENANG! MENGERTI?!"

Tak ada satupun anggota tim futbol McKinley yang menyahut maupun menjawab, namun mereka tentu saja mengerti apa yang dimaksud oleh pelatih mereka tersebut.

Seorang asisten wasit berjalan mendekati Coach Tanaka dan memintanya untuk menyuruh anak muridnya pergi ke tengah lapangan untuk melanjutkan sisa waktu pertandingan. Coach Tanaka mengangguk dan mengacungkan jempol. Setelah orang berbaju hitam dan putih itu berlalu, Coach Tanaka menatap para pemuda di hadapannya tersebut.

"Sekarang, pergi ke sana—" telunjuknya menunjuk ke tengah lapangan. "—dan kembali ke sini sebagai seorang juara! Siapa kita?!"

"McKinley!" seluruh pemuda itu bangkit dan memasang helm mereka di kepala. Dengan gagahnya, mereka berjalan menuju ke tengah lapangan, bersiap mempertaruhkan segalanya dalam waktu seperempat menit yang tersisa. Napas mereka mulai teratur, namun tidak dengan detak jantung mereka. Ya, ada rasa takut dalam diri mereka, apalagi jika membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi jika mereka tidak berhasil mendapatkan piala yang sesungguhnya ada di depan mata mereka itu. Bagaimana ekspresi Coach Tanaka yang sudah melatih mereka habis-habisan? Bagaimana ekspresi tim Cheerio yang sudah bersemangat mendukung mereka? Bagaimana ekspresi seluruh warga McKinley High yang menaruh kepercayaan tinggi pada mereka untuk memenangkan kejuaraan ini?

Mereka menggelengkan kepala, berusaha menepis bayangan itu dari kepala mereka dan kembali mencoba untuk fokus. Mereka mulai mengatur posisi di tengah lapangan, di hadapan musuh mereka yang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan gempuran demi mempertahankan keunggulan satu poin yang mereka kumpulkan, sehingga pada akhirnya merekalah yang akan membawa pulang trofi tersebut,

Finn Hudson membungkuk di belakang Matthew Rutherford—sang pemegang bola yang telah berjongkok—sambil mengencangkan helm merah yang tersemat di kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke samping—dimana Noah Puckerman berdiri—kemudian ke sebelah kanan, sebelum akhirnya ia kembali menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jaguar abu-abu!" serunya. "Kuda hitam!"

_Priit!_

Bersamaan dengan ditiupnya peluit oleh sang wasit, Matt melempar bolanya kepada Finn, kemudian Finn berlari membawanya ke depan, sementara teman-temannya yang lain berusaha merubuhkan anggota tim lawan yang dapat mengganggu prosesi kemenangan mereka. Finn terus berlari sambil menyikut pemain-pemain yang berusaha menghadangnya. Begitu ia hampir sampai di area _touchdown_, seorang pemain belakang yang bertubuh besar menghadang Finn. Finn—yang terlambat menyadari kedatangan pemain tersebut—menabrak pemain tersebut dan jatuh terkulai bersama bola yang digenggamnya erat. Tetapi karena tabrakan yang cukup keras tersebut, bola itu terjatuh dan tergeletak begitu saja di depan matanya.

Finn merintih, berusaha untuk bangkit dan meraih bola tersebut. Namun tak ada ototnya yang mau berkoordinasi. Tubuhnya kaku. Pandangan matanya pun kabur. Nyalinya ikut menciut saat ia mendengar teriakan penonton yang menghitung mundur waktu.

"Lima...!"

_Terlambat, Finn.__ Semuanya sudah terlambat._

"Empat...!"

_Ucapkan selamat tinggal pada trofi itu. Kau takkan mendapatkannya sekarang._

"Tiga...!"

Di tengah-tengah pandangannya yang kabur, ia dapat melihat sebuah tangan yang mengambil bola itu, kemudian berlari secepat kilat ke depan.

"Dua...!"

Dalam pandangannya, Finn dapat melihat pemuda berhelm merah yang membawa bola itu melompat disusul oleh dua pemuda berhelm kuning yang ikut melompat, berusaha untuk mencegahnya.

"Satu...!"

_Priit!_

Laksana sebuah weker, bunyi peluit itu membuat pandangan Finn menjadi jelas dan kini, ia dapat melihat bahwa Noah Puckerman berhasil melakukan _touchdown_.

Yang membawa McKinley High menjadi pemenang kejuaraan futbol SMA tahun ini.

Seluruh pendukung McKinley bersorak riang, begitu juga dengan para pemainnya. Mereka semua menyerbu Puck yang baru saja berdiri sambil mengacungkan bola yang ada di tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Seluruh pemain McKinley memeluk Puck, namun pemuda dengan rambut aneh itu malah berlari menuju Finn dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Butuh bantuan, Nona?"

Finn terkekeh dan menyambut uluran tangan Puck. Ketika ia telah berdiri tegap, ia melepas helmnya dan memeluk sahabatnya tersebut.

"Kerja bagus, kawan," Finn menepuk telapak tangan Puck.

"Kau juga," Puck menyeringai.

"_Dan sambutlah juara kita, McKinley High...!_"

Seruan tersebut membuat seluruh pemain McKinley High berlari berbondong-bondong mendekati piala yang telah dibawa ke tengah lapangan. Finn, sebagai sang kapten, mendapat kehormatan untuk menerima piala tersebut pertama kali. Setelah mendapatkannya dari tangan koordinator acara, ia mencium piala tersebut dan mengacungkannya tinggi-tinggi. Seraya dengan itu, confetti bertaburan di angkasa sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tanah.

Finn memberikan kesempatan kepada teman-temannya untuk merasakan trofi yang juga diraih oleh usaha keras mereka. Rekan-rekan setimnya tampak begitu antusias dengan trofi tersebut, padahal yang mereka lakukan hanya menyentuhnya. Bagaimana tidak? Usaha dan penantian selama ini akhirnya terbayar juga dengan meraih trofi tersebut.

"Puck!"

Puck dan Finn menoleh. Quinn Fabray, ketua tim pemandu sorak Cheerio berlari ke arah mereka. Ia memeluk Puck dan Puck balik memeluknya sambil mengangkatnya. Finn tersenyum kecil melihat kemesraan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Selamat, _Big Daddy_!" senyum Quinn setelah ia diturunkan oleh Puck, kemudian ia menoleh kepada Finn. "Dan kau juga, Finn. Permainan yang bagus."

Quinn berjinjit memeluk Finn yang begitu tinggi itu. Namun begitu gadis pirang itu memeluknya, ia merasakan sedikit nyeri di tengkuknya, sehingga ia merintih.

"Oh!" Quinn segera menarik dirinya. "Maafkan aku! Apakah tadi sakit?"

"_Dude_, sepertinya pemain yang mirip gorila itu benar-benar membuatmu tumbang," gumam Puck sambil merangkul pacarnya. "Kau yakin tidak mau ke UKS?"

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit sakit," ucap Finn sambil menatap sahabatnya dan mantan pacarnya itu. Ya, setelah ia putus dengan Quinn karena mengetahui bayi yang dikandungnya merupakan bayi dari Puck, hubungan Quinn dan Puck berjalan dengan harmonis. Bahkan kini, anak perempuan mereka baru saja lahir dan Quinn berhak atas tempatnya lagi di Cheerio setelah pelatihnya, Sue Sylvester, mendepaknya keluar karena ia ketahuan hamil. Jadilah Quinn hanya aktif di Glee.

_Ah, Glee!_

Finn menengadah menuju bangku penonton dan ia dapat melihat kawan-kawannya sesama anggota klub Glee sedang melambai kepadanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Finn balas melambai kepada kawan-kawannya tersebut; Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Artie Abrams, Tina Cohen-Chang, ...

...mana Rachel Berry?

Finn menautkan alis heran. Bagaimana caranya Rachel tidak ada di sana? Bukankah Rachel sudah berjanji akan menontonnya? Ya, dan ia sempat melihat Rachel ada di dekat Tina tadi sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Tapi sekarang dimana gadis itu?

"_Well_, uhm, boleh aku permisi sebentar?"

Puck menatapnya heran.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Aku...aku hanya ada urusan sebentar, kok," Finn mengangkat bahu sebelum akhirnya ia mulai melangkah. "Nikmatilah kemenangannya," ia menepuk bahu Puck sebelum akhirnya berlari ke dalam bangunan sekolah. Ia sempat melongok ke kafetaria, dan Rachel tidak ada di sana. Ia sempat pergi ke perpustakaan, tapi ia juga tidak ada di sana. Ia pergi ke auditorium, ia juga tak ada di sana.

Maka hanya ada satu tempat lagi. Finn berlari menuju ruang musik tempat latihan klub Glee. Semakin dekat langkahnya ke sana, ia mendengar suara tangisan seorang gadis yang ia kenali sebagai timbre milik Rachel Berry—

—tunggu. Rachel Berry _menangis_?

Ia memperlambat langkahnya saat ia mulai mendekati pintu ruang musik yang ternyata terbuka. Begitu sampai di sana, ia bersembunyi di luar, mengintip apa yang terjadi di dalam sana.

Rachel sedang menangis di pelukan Mr. Schue.

Finn menahan diri untuk tidak terkesiap. Pemandangan itu begitu aneh di matanya. Pertama, karena Rachel menangis. Kedua, karena ia menangis di _pelukan_ seorang _Mr. Schuester_ yang jelas-jelas adalah gurunya. Ia tahu Rachel pernah menyukai Mr. Schuester. Namun Rachel pernah mengatakan bahwa perasaannya kepada Mr. Schuester sekarang hanyalah sebatas hubungan guru dan muridnya.

Lantas sebenarnya apa arti pemandangan yang sedang disaksikannya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sekarang ini?

Mr. Schuester perlahan-lahan mendorong bahu Rachel dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menatap anak asuhnya itu dengan penuh arti.

"Jangan khawatir," Mr. Schue membelai rambut coklat Rachel sementara gadis itu mencoba menghentikan tangisnya. Finn dapat melihat Rachel menganggukkan kepalanya lemah tanda setuju sebelum akhirnya memeluk kembali gurunya tersebut.

Finn membalikkan tubuhnya dan bersandar pada dinding. Ia harus mencari tahu tentang hal ini. Harus.

.

-

.

"Apa maksudmu kemarin?"

Mr. William Schuester—yang sedang mengoreksi hasil tes bahasa Spanyol murid-muridnya—menengadahkan kepalanya kepada muridnya yang berdiri di depan mejanya. Finn menatapnya tajam, sedikit tidak senang.

"Finn, aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu."

"Aku melihat_nya_, Mr. Schuester," ucap Finn setajam tatapannya. "Rachel menangis dan memelukmu kemarin malam di ruang musik."

Mr. Schue terdiam, memikirkan kata Finn tersebut. Ekspresi terkejut sedikit terukir di wajahnya—ia memang pandai menyembunyikan perasaannya.

"Finn, kumohon. Jangan salah sangka—"

"_Well_, tidak akan, kok," Finn mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Jika kau menjelaskan kepadaku tentang apa yang terjadi tadi malam."

Mr. Schue meletakkan pulpennya, kemudian menumpukan kedua sikunya di mejanya sementara kedua tangannya yang terkatup diletakkan di depan mulutnya. Akhirnya, ia bangkit dan memegang kedua bahu Finn—sama halnya seperti yang ia lakukan kepada Rachel tadi malam. Ia mendesah.

"Maaf, Finn. Kurasa kau sendiri yang harus menanyakan hal itu kepada Rachel."

Finn menatap Mr. Schuester, yang kini membereskan kertas-kertasnya di atas mejanya, dengan terkejut.

"Ta-ta-tapi kenapa, Mr. Schuester?!"

"Maaf, Finn." Mr. Schuester keluar dari ruang kelas bahasa Spanyol, meninggalkan pemuda itu berdiri terpaku di ruangan itu sendirian dengan sejuta kebingungan membanjiri pikirannya.

.

-

.

Hujan turun sejak siang tadi, dan sampai sekarang, hal yang lumrah di musim semi ini belum juga berhenti. Finn tahu dari Kurt bahwa hari ini tidak ada kegiatan klub Glee karena Mr. Schue ada perlu keluar. Jadilah sekarang Finn berjalan di koridor sekolah yang telah sepi itu menuju luar bangunan sambil menggenggam sebuah payung di tangannya.

Sebelum ia melewati pintu yang menganga terbuka, ia dapat melihat seorang gadis dengan ransel di punggungnya tengah berdiri mematung sambil memandangi tetes hujan yang membasahi bumi. Gadis berambut coklat itu dikenal oleh Finn sebagai sosok Rachel Berry.

Finn memikirkan perbincangannya tadi dengan Mr. Schuester, dan mungkin inilah saat yang tepat untuk membicarakannya. Ia melangkah keluar dan mendekati gadis tersebut.

"Hei."

Gadis itu menoleh dan berusaha untuk memasang senyum di wajahnya itu.

"Oh. Hai, Finn."

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?"

"Ayah _gay_-ku tidak bisa menjemputku hari ini dan aku tidak membawa payung, jadi...uhh, mungkin aku akan menunggu di sini sampai hujan reda."

"_Well_, mau kuantar pulang?"

Rachel membelalak mendengar tawaran yang meluncur dari mulut Finn.

"Uh, _well_—"

"Satu payung cukup, kok, untuk berdua."

Mendengar perkataan itu, kini wajah Rachel sedikit merona merah. Ia segera memalingkan wajah.

"Ti-tidak usah. Aku bisa menunggu sampai hujan reda."

"Dan bagaimana jika hujan baru akan reda nanti malam jam sebelas?" Finn menautkan alis. "Kau mau menunggu sampai selama itu?"

Rachel menggigit bibirnya ragu.

"Ayolah. Tidak akan merepotkan."

"...baiklah."

Finn tersenyum lebar. Ia membuka payung yang ada di genggamannya. Rachel memandangi payung di tangan Finn tersebut. Payung merah yang memiliki hiasan nomor 05 berwarna putih di salah satu sisinya, seperti nomor punggung Finn di tim futbol.

"Payung yang bagus," ucap Rachel. "_Merchandise_ tim futbol?"

"Uh? Oh, tidak," jawab Finn. "Awalnya ini hanya payung merah polos. Ibuku menempelkan nomor punggungku sebagai representasi diriku."

Rachel menyunggingkan senyum. "Ibumu benar-benar kreatif."

"Trims," ucap Finn. "Ayo."

Rachel mendekati Finn yang sudah berpayung, kemudian mereka mulai berjalan menerobos rintik hujan. Jujur saja, Finn merasa jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang karena gadis itu menempel di tubuhnya. Ukuran tubuh Finn yang besar membuat Rachel harus menempel kepada pemuda itu jika Rachel tidak ingin dirinya kebasahan.

Dan jujur saja, Finn senang. Ia senang ia sedang berada di bawah satu payung bersama Rachel. Perasaannya seperti kembang-kembang musim semi yang bermekaran di pinggir jalan; cerah, berwarna-warni, dan berbunga-bunga. Jika ia boleh meminta kepada Tuhan, ia ingin agar hujan terus turun sampai mereka tiba di rumah Rachel, jadi ia dapat terus seperti ini bersama gadis mungil ini.

"_Well_, uhm," Finn mencoba mengabaikan degup jantungnya sembari mulai berusaha menanyakan Rachel soal apa yang terjadi kemarin. "Aku tidak melihatmu di bangku penonton kemarin. Kau tidak menonton, ya?"

Rachel mengernyit. "Tentu saja aku menontonmu, Finn—aku sudah berjanji. Kalian menang, bukan? Untuk itu, kuucapkan selamat." Rachel mengulurkan tangannya dan Finn menjabatnya.

"Terima kasih," ujar Finn, kemudian melancarkan pancingan kedua dengan memegang tengkuknya. "Sial, nyeri saat pertandingan kemarin masih terasa."

"Kau jatuh?"

"Cukup keras," Finn merasa pancingannya mulai termakan dan yang perlu dilakukannya hanya tinggal menariknya. "Kau tidak melihatnya? Padahal itu momen yang cukup menghebohkan kemarin."

Rachel memalingkan wajahnya dengan gugup. "_W-we-well_, rasanya aku ke toilet saat itu."

Finn memijat tengkuknya. "Pemain belakang sialan. Untung saja masih dapat _touchdown_."

"Memang, mencetak _touchdown_ di detik-detik terakhir itu menyusahkan, ya."

"Hei, yang mencetak _touchdown_ bukan aku. Puck yang melakukannya."

"Noah?!"

Dan pancingan berhasil ditarik keluar.

Rachel refleks menutup mulutnya dan kembali memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau tidak menonton, Rachel. Akuilah," ucap Finn datar.

Rachel menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

"Aku menonton, Finn. Meskipun ketinggalan di menit-menit terakhir. Aku—"

"Sedang di ruang musik dan menangis sambil memeluk Mr. Schuester, bukan?"

Mata Rachel membelalak saking terkejutnya. Ia tak menyangka Finn dapat mengetahui hal yang begitu memalukan tersebut.

"Ba-ba-bagaimana...—"

"Aku melihatnya, Rachel," tukas Finn. "Segera setelah aku menyadari bahwa kau tidak menonton, aku segera mencarimu ke dalam bangunan sekolah dan aku melihat _semuanya_."

Rachel termenung.

"Sekarang..." Finn menghentikan langkahnya, juga menghentikan langkah Rachel dengan cara memegang bahu kanan gadis itu sekaligus memaksanya berputar menghadap Finn. "Bisa kau ceritakan mengapa kau menangis?"

Rachel masih termenung sambil menundukkan kepalanya ke bawah.

"Rach," dengan lembut, Finn menarik dagu Rachel dengan tangannya, sehingga wajah manisnya itu dapat menatap wajah Finn. "Aku sahabatmu. Aku partnermu. Kau bisa menceritakan segalanya kepadaku."

Akhirnya, Rachel mendesah. "Semuanya berlalu begitu cepat, Finn. Aku juga tidak tahu bahwa ternyata aku akan meninggalkan kalian secepat ini."

Pemuda berambut hitam itu mengernyit heran.

.

"Aku akan pindah ke Wina."

.

Dan pada akhirnya, Finn Hudson pun terkesiap.

* * *

**to be continued**_  
1__9.03.10 – 4:35 PM – 2308 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note (2):** Saya gak tau ah kalo orang main rugbi ngomongnya apa. Kalo gak salah binatang, kan? =="


	3. Partner

**Author's Note: **Untuk chapter ketiga, saya ambil prompt _Waltz_. Maaf kalau kurang nyambung *bows* *ditendang*

* * *

**Last Spring, When We Had Our Waltz...**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy and fox  
infantrum's four seasons challenge_

_chapter __three_**  
Partner**

**

* * *

**

"Aku akan pindah ke Wina."

.

Mungkin kata-kata itu merupakan salah satu kata yang paling menghujam hati seorang Finn Hudson selain kata-kata yang mengabarkan bahwa ayahnya mati di medan perang. Rachel akan pindah ke Wina. Meninggalkan McKinley. Meninggalkan klub Glee. Meninggalkan_nya_.

Setiap ia melangkah, kalimat itu selalu menggema di pikirannya. Kalimat itu pula yang membuatnya terus termengu sejak pelajaran pertama keesokan harinya sampai kegiatan klub Glee.

Perasaannya kini tidak seperti kembang-kembang yang sedang bermekaran di musim semi ini. Perasaannya kini seperti langit mendung yang kelabu, yang sebenarnya juga bersahabat dengan musim semi.

"_Ladies and gentlemen_, silahkan duduk di tempat anda masing-masing," suara Mr. Schuester yang baru masuk ke ruang musik membuyarkan pikirannya. Seluruh anggota klub Glee segera mengambil tempat duduknya masing-masing, bersamaan dengan Mr. Schue yang memberhentikan langkahnya di tengah-tengah ruangan.

"_Well_, senang bisa bertemu dengan kalian lagi. Maafkan aku karena kemarin aku ada urusan, sehingga tidak bisa melatih kalian," ucap Mr. Schuester. "Nah, sekarang, aku memiliki kabar untuk kalian."

Kurt mengangkat tangan dengan anggunnya.

"Ya, Kurt?"

"Kabar baik atau buruk?"

Mr. Schuester menggigit bibirnya. "Sebenarnya berita buruk." Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Rachel akan meninggalkan kita hari Senin besok. Ia akan pindah ke Wina."

Beberapa dari anggota klub Glee terkesiap. Ada juga yang menunjukkan wajah terkejut sekaligus senang, seperti Mercedes dan Kurt—_well_, dengan keluarnya Rachel, maka posisi mereka untuk menjadi penyanyi utama semakin terbuka lebar. Beberapa dari mereka juga ada yang saling berbisik. Sementara itu, Finn hanya terdiam dan Rachel hanya menundukkan kepala.

"_Well_, Rachel?" tanya Mr. Schuester. "Maukah kau maju ke depan dan mengucapkan beberapa kata perpisahan?"

Perlahan-lahan, Rachel bangkit dan berjalan ke samping Mr. Schuester. Ia menghela napas sebelum mulai berbicara.

"_Well_, seperti yang Mr. Schuester katakan...ya, aku akan pindah ke Austria esok Senin. Kedua Ayah _gay_-ku mendapatkan pekerjaan di sana dan mungkin aku akan berada di sana untuk beberapa tahun. Mungkin juga selamanya jika kedua ayahku cocok bekerja di sana."

Mata coklat Rachel mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Aku tahu beberapa dari kalian—_well_, malah mungkin semuanya—benci kepadaku, dan aku minta maaf jika selama ini aku selalu bertingkah egois, sok berkuasa, dan menjengkelkan. Tapi perlu kalian ketahui, sesungguhnya aku mencintai kalian semua. Aku cinta klub Glee ini."

Ia menolehkan kepalanya kepada Mercedes yang duduk di pinggir.

"Mercedes, kau adalah penyanyi yang berbakat. Suaramu tak kalah hebatnya dengan Diana Ross, dan kau memang pantas jadi penyanyi utama."

Mercedes menyeringai. "Aku tahu itu."

"Kurt," Rachel memandang rivalnya tersebut. "Aku sungguh berharap suatu saat nanti, kita bisa berduet. Sebenarnya, kau menyanyikan _Defying Gravity_ dengan hebat. Mungkin nanti kita bisa berkolaborasi menggubah lagu _Wicked_ lainnya."

Kurt tersenyum sambil merapikan poninya.

"Tina," Rachel menatap gadis oriental yang penuh senyum itu. "Kau tak kalah hebatnya dengan kami semua. Aku sungguh minta maaf karena pernah marah kepadamu, sebab aku tidak mendapatkan posisi penyanyi utama yang kau dapat."

Senyum di wajah Tina tidak luput, malah makin mengembang.

"Artie," Rachel terkekeh memandang pemuda di kursi roda itu. "_Even you're just a boy with his wheelchair, but you rock_!!"

Artie ikut tertawa bersama yang lainnya.

"Santana, Brittany," Rachel tersenyum geli. "Semoga lulus dalam tes bahasa dan terus semangati Matt, Mike, dan seluruh anggota futbol McKinley dalam bertanding."

"Aku bisa saja lulus kalau Mr. Schuester mau memberikanku bocoran," ucap Brittany polos, sehingga Santana harus menyikutnya. Mr. Schuester tampak menahan tawanya.

"Noah, Quinn," Rachel memberikan tatapan penuh arti kepada pasangan yang saling merangkul itu. "Bayi kalan adalah malaikat yang dititipkan Tuhan kepada kalian. Jaga ia dengan baik."

Puck menyeringai sambil merangkul Quinn, yang tersenyum penuh arti, lebih erat.

Rachel menoleh kepada orang yang duduk di ujung sana. Orang yang terdiam dan menatap Rachel datar. Rachel memberikannya tatapan, namun ia sendiri tak tahu tatapan macam apa yang diberikan kepada pemuda itu. Tak sanggup untuk berkata-kata, Rachel malah membalikkan wajahnya dan menatap Mr. Schuester yang bersandar pada piano.

"Mr. Schuester," ucapnya dengan tertahan. "Kau adalah guru terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Kau mengajariku banyak hal dan hal-hal itu tak mungkin kulupakan begitu saja, meski jarak memisahkan kita. Dan berkat kau juga, klub Glee menjadi 'ada' dan aku mendapat kesempatan untuk menjadi seorang bintang. Ucapan terima kasihku mungkin tak seberapa."

Mr. Schuester tersenyum, sementara Rachel memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kurasa itu saja."

.

Finn masih terdiam begitu Rachel berjalan duduk. Tak ada sepatah kata yang diucapkan gadis itu kepadanya sebagai tanda perpisahan. Entah apakah itu arti yang buruk atau yang baik. Namun yang pasti, ia tidak bisa menatap mata Rachel yang mulai berair tersebut.

"Oke, jadi sekarang, aku akan memberikan tugas untuk kalian, sekaligus tugas terakhir untuk Rachel," Mr. Schuester berjalan ke papan tulis dan mengambil spidol yang kemudian ditorehkannya di papan putih tersebut. "Minggu ini, kita akan belajar tentang Waltz."

Finn ingat bahwa ia mendengar kata semacam 'Waltz', 'musik', 'Waltz Viennese', namun ia tidak menangkap satupun arti dari kata-kata tersebut. Ia masih tidak fokus saat Mr. Schuester menjelaskan apa itu Waltz kepada seluruh anak buahnya.

"Kalian mengerti?" Bahkan sampai Mr. Schuester menyelesaikan penjelasannya, Finn masih memasang tampang datarnya. "Sekarang, kalian harus berpasangan untuk tugas ini. Beberapa waktu lalu, saat aku memberikan tugas Ballad, aku mendapat komplain dari Finn bahwa menentukan pasangan dengan takdir bukanlah ide yang baik."

Sadar namanya disebut, Finn kembali ke dunia nyata sambil bertanya, "Apakah kau baru saja memanggilku?"

Mr. Schuester menatapnya heran.

"Tidak. Tapi aku menyebut namamu."

"Ada apa denganku?"

"Mmm, aku baru saja memberitahu teman-temanmu soal komplainmu atas ide menentukan pasangan dengan takdir."

Finn terdiam, mencerna perkataan Mr. Schuester. Tampaknya pikirannya yang sekarang membuat otaknya tidak bisa bekerja begitu baik.

"Oh," komentarnya pendek, sembari menengok kepada teman-temannya. Ia dapat melihat Kurt menatapnya aneh—sepertinya kecewa.

"Jadi," Mr. Schuester mengambil sesuatu dari bawah meja dan menaruhnya di atas piano. "Aku masih menyimpan topi yang berisi nama-nama kalian, dan dengan tanganku ini—" Mr. Schuester menunjukkan tangannya. "—aku akan mengambil sebuah nama dan pemilik nama tersebut harus memilih pasangannya. Oh, NB: pasangan kalian harus berlawanan jenis dengan kalian."

Sepertinya anak buahnya cukup setuju dengan ide kali ini—

—kecuali Kurt tentunya.

"Oke, nama pertama..." Mr. Schuester mengambil sebuah kertas dari dalam topi pesulapnya, sementara anak buahnya sibuk menirukan suara tabuhan _drum_. "Tina."

"Artie."

Tina menoleh kepada Artie dan tersenyum malu-malu, sementara Artie tersenyum senang.

"Nama kedua..." Mr. Schuester merogoh satu kertas lagi. "Kurt."

"Mercedes," ucap pemilik nama itu dengan nada setengah terpaksa—betapa ia mendambakan bisa berdua lagi dengan Finn, sementara Mercedes merangkul sahabatnya tersebut.

"Berikutnya...Santana."

Santana baru saja akan mengucapkan "Puck", namun ia menyadari tatapan tidak senang dari mantan teman _sexting_-nya tersebut dan pacarnya yang tengah mengandung. Jadi, Santana mengucap nama Matt Rutheford.

"Dan..." Mr. Schuester kembali memasukkan tangannya dan menarik keluar sebuah kertas bertuliskan nama, "Mr. Finn Hudson."

Finn menengadah mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia menengok ke sekitarnya, dan ia dapat melihat seluruh pasang mata sedang menatapnya, menunggunya untuk menyebutkan nama partnernya. Akhirnya, Finn kembali menatap Mr. Schuester yang sedang menunggu.

"Rachel Berry."

.

Ya, Finn tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menyebut nama tersebut. Rachel Berry adalah dan akan selalu menjadi pasangan terbaik bagi Finn dalam menyanyi.

Finn menolehkan kepalanya. Ia dapat melihat Rachel yang menatapnya kaget dengan matanya yang masih melebar itu. Kali ini, Finn pun memberikan sebuah senyum kecil.

Bersamaan dengan itu, air mata Rachel jatuh membasahi pipinya.

.

"Oke, jadi sekarang kalian sudah mendapatkan partner kalian masing-masing, dan aku minta hari Jumat besok, kalian sudah tampil dengan membawakan _waltz_ kalian. Oh, ya, FYI, mulai hari ini sampai esok Kamis, kita tidak ada latihan. Aku ada keperluan keluar. Berlatihlah dengan baik, _guys_." Dan Mr. Schuester pun mengakhiri kegiatan klub Glee hari itu.

.

-

.

"Hei, Rach."

Rachel membalikkan badannya dan ia dapat melihat tubuh yang besar dan kekar milik Finn Hudson. Pemuda itu tengah menyandang tasnya di punggung, tampaknya akan melangkah untuk pulang.

Seakan-akan lidahnya kaku, Rachel menyapa pemuda itu dengan terbata-bata.

"O-oh, h-ha-hai, Finn—"

"Mau ke rumahku?"

Kini, Rachel memberikan Finn tatapan bingung.

"_Well_, ibuku sedang ada di luar kota, dan aku sendirian. Aku baru menyewa DVD dan kurasa kita bisa sekalian berdiskusi soal lagu apa yang akan kita bawakan hari Jumat nanti."

"Ku-kurasa itu bukan ide yang buruk," Rachel mengangkat bahu.

"Oke. Uhm, omong-omong, kau bawa payung? Kurasa di luar sedang gerimis."

"Aku sudah belajar dari pengalaman kemarin."

Finn menahan tawanya. "Oke. Ayo."

Rachel mengangguk kemudian berjalan bersama dengan Finn menyusuri koridor sekolah.

.

-

.

"Jadi kau tidak punya kata-kata terakhir untukku?"

Rachel—yang tengah menggenggam erat semangkuk penuh berondong yang pemberian Finn barusan—mengerjap.

"Bukan maksudku begitu."

Finn mengeluarkan keping DVD dari dalam tempatnya. "Lalu mengapa kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa kepadaku?"

Rachel menghela napas, namun ia tidak dapat berkata apapun.

Finn tidak merespon apapun tentang keheningan tersebut. Ia tetap memasukkan kepingan DVD kepada _DVD player_, kemudian duduk di sofa, di sebelah Rachel—yang menatap Finn dengan tatapan bersalah. Finn merogoh _remote_ yang terletak di meja.

"Finn—"

"Nikmati saja filmnya," ucap Finn datar sambil menekan tombol _play_ di _remote_. Rachel menggigit bibirnya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke layar kaca. Tak berapa lama kemudian, ia dapat melihat tulisan _City of Angels_ pada layar kaca.

"A-aku tidak tahu kau suka film drama," ucap Rachel canggung, berusaha mencairkan suasana. Namun Finn tidak merespon dan terus menatap lurus ke layar kaca. Rachel pun kembali terfokus kepada layar kaca dengan satu pikiran yang terbersit:

_Finn Hudson_ marah kepadanya.

.

Film itu bercerita tentang seorang malaikat yang rela mengorbankan jiwa malaikatnya untuk menjadi manusia. Hal itu dilakukannya demi seorang dokter wanita yang ia cintai sejak kali pertama ia bertemu dengannya.

Rachel sudah pernah menonton film ini—ayolah, film ini sudah cukup lawas. Namun, apa kuasanya untuk menentukan film mana yang akan ditonton? Finn yang menyewa, Finn yang membayar, Finn yang punya kuasa. Ia hanya menerima tawaran pemuda itu untuk nonton dan berlatih untuk penampilan mereka hari Jumat.

Mereka sampai di sebuah adegan dimana pada adegan itu, diputar sebuah lagu yang tak cukup asing bagi Rachel. Lagu tersebut selalu membuat Rachel merasa nyaman jika mendengarnya. Seketika itu juga, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya. Ia segera membuka mulutnya, namun ia mengatupkannya lagi, mengingat bahwa Finn menyuruhnya untuk _menikmati_ filmnya—dalam arti _diam dan tenanglah_.

Akhirnya, film itu habis. Finn baru saja mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Namun tangan Rachel yang memegang lengannya, disertai dengan pekikan, "Tunggu!", dari gadis tersebut, membuatnya duduk kembali di sofa.

"Aku ada ide untuk lagu yang akan kita bawakan nanti," Rachel tersenyum lebar. "Bisa aku pinjam _remote_-nya?"

Finn mengangkat bahu. "Tentu," ucapnya sambil menyerahkan _remote_ kepada Rachel. Rachel kembali menekan tombol _play_ dan film itu mulai dari awal lagi. Namun gadis itu segera menekan tombol _fast forward_, kemudian _pause_ begitu ia sampai di adegan yang ia inginkan.

"Sekarang, dengarkan lagu ini baik-baik," ucap Rachel.

Finn pun menolehkan wajahnya kembali ke televisi dan mulai menghayati lagu yang sedang diputar tersebut. Semakin lagu itu menuju akhirnya, ia merasakan kenyamanan dalam hatinya. Harus ia akui, lagu itu memang bagus.

Selesai lagu tersebut, Rachel segera menekan tombol _stop_. Finn pun mengerjap, kemudian memandang gadis itu heran.

"Maksudmu lagu itu?"

Rachel mengangguk semangat.

"Memang itu termasuk _waltz_?"

"Ya. Itu bisa dimasukkan kepada golongan _Viennese Waltz_."

"Apa itu _Viennese Waltz_?"

Rachel mengernyit. "Kau tidak mendengarkan penjelasan Mr. Schuester tadi?"

"Uhm, _well_, aku sempat mendengar ia mengucapkan _Viennese Waltz_, tapi aku tidak paham apa itu."

Rachel mendesah. "_Viennese Waltz_ itu...singkatnya, ia adalah salah satu dari golongan-golongan musik _waltz_. Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Kau setuju dengan lagu itu?"

Finn tersenyum kecil. "Kurasa kau yang ahli dalam hal ini. Kuberikan kau kebebasan untuk memilih—berhubung ini juga tugas terakhirmu dari Mr. Schuester."

"Bagus," senyum Rachel. "Ayo, kita segera latihan!"

* * *

**to be continued**_  
25.03.10 – 3:29 PM – 18__94 words_


	4. Departure and Arrival

**Author's Note: **Ah, _well_. Inilah chapter terakhir. Chapter /coret/yang paling nggak nyambung/coret/ dengan prompt _Goddess_. Dan saya tau lirik lagu sebenarnya nggak boleh di FFn. Saya juga udah mikir gimana caranya menghindari bagian lirik, cuma gak bisa TT^TT Yah, semoga anda senang dengan chapter ini ^^

* * *

**Last Spring, When We Had Our Waltz...**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by ryan murphy and fox  
infantrum's four seasons challenge_

_chapter __four_**  
Departure and Arrival**

**

* * *

**

Hari Jumat telah tiba. Seluruh anggota klub Glee telah berkumpul di auditorium, menunggu kedatangan guru mereka yang akan menyaksikan lagu-lagu _waltz_ yang akan mereka bawakan.

"Maaf aku terlambat!" Terdengar suara langkah sepatu yang membuat seluruh anggota klub Glee menoleh ke atas. Mr. Schuester tengah mempercepat langkahnya menuju meja juri. Tapi yang membuat para anggota klub Glee heran adalah—

"Oh, ya. Hari ini, Ms. Pillsbury bergabung denganku untuk menyaksikan penampilan kalian." —ah, tampaknya Mr. Schuester sudah menjelaskannya.

Terdengar suara siulan menggoda melihat kedua guru tersebut yang kini telah duduk di meja juri.

"Jadi, aku membawa nama-nama kalian lagi, kali ini sudah dituliskan per pasangan—" Mr. Schuester kembali mengacungkan topi pesulapnya. "—dan urutan penampilan akan sesuai dengan nama yang akan aku dan Ms. Pillsbury ambil secara bergantian."

Mr. Schuester meletakkan topinya di atas meja, dan mempersilahkan Ms. Pillsbury untuk menarik nama pasangan pertama. Ms. Pillsbury merogoh satu kertas dan menyebutkan pasangan yang 'beruntung' untuk tampil pertama.

"Tina dan Artie."

Tina bangkit dan mendorong kursi roda Artie menuju auditorium, sembari diiringi tepuk tangan riuh dari para anggota lainnya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, musik mengalun dan Tina bersama dengan Artie mulai menyanyikan lagu pilihan mereka: _Cry_ dari Kelly Clarkson. Mereka cukup memukau, terutama Artie dengan tarian kursi rodanya. Seusainya, mereka mendapatkan tepukan yang cukup meriah.

Mr. Schuester menarik kertas bertuliskan nama pasangan yang akan tampil berikutnya.

"Ms. Mercedes Jones dan Mr. Kurt Hummel."

Pasangan eksentrik itu menyanyikan lagu _Blackout_ dari Muse. Suara Kurt dan Mercedes memang kontras, namun penampilan mereka begitu eksentrik seperti mereka. Tak heran jika mereka mendapatkan tepukan tangan yang meriah.

Yang mendapat giliran ketiga adalah Mike dan Brittany. Mereka menyanyikan _Kiss From A Rose_ yang aslinya dibawakan oleh Seal. Berikutnya, giliran Matt dan Santana yang unjuk aksi dengan lagu milik Kelly Clarkson pula, _Breakaway_.

Giliran Quinn dan Puck. Mereka membawakan _Flightless Bird, American Mouth_ dari Iron And Wine. Dan penampilan mereka tak kalah bagusnya dari yang lain. Apalagi dengan suasana romantis yang pasangan itu bawakan—pas sekali dengan lagu mereka.

Jadi sudah bisa ditebak bahwa giliran terakhir jatuh kepada Finn dan Rachel. Begitu Mr. Schuester memanggil nama mereka, mereka berdua bangkit bersamaan dengan tepukan tangan dari kawan-kawan mereka. Sesampainya mereka di atas panggung, kedua sejoli berbaju putih itu berdiri bersebelahan dan Rachel memberikan pidato kecilnya.

"Kami berpikir untuk membawakan lagu _Iris_ milik Goo Goo Dolls setelah menonton sebuah film berjudul _City of Angels_ bersama-sama di rumah Finn," ucap Rachel. Ia terdiam sebentar, kemudian menarik napasnya. "Kuharap kalian bisa menikmati penampilan Finn dan aku, yang juga akan menjadi persembahan terakhirku untuk klub Glee yang begitu kucintai ini."

Tepuk tangan kembali menggema begitu Rachel dan Finn menuju sayap—masing-masing kanan dan kiri—panggung. Begitu lampu meredup, musik pun mulai mengalun dan tak lama kemudian, Finn muncul dari sisi kanan panggung.

-

_And I'd give up forever to touch you  
Cuz I know that you feel me somehow  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
And I don't wanna go home right now_

-

Sosok Rachel Berry pun muncul dari sisi kiri panggung dan berjalan mendekati Finn yang sudah ada di tengah panggung.

-

_And all I can taste is this moment__  
And all I can breath is your life  
__And sooner or later it's over  
I just don't want to miss you tonight_

-

Bersamaan dengan menerangnya temaram lampu, Finn dan Rachel saling berpegangan tangan dan mulai menari bersama.

-

_And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

-

Sentuhan Finn membuat perasaan Rachel menjadi nyaman, senyaman seperti tiap ia mendengarkan lagu yang tengah mengalun. Tatapan bola mata Finn juga mengindikasikan sesuatu, yang membuat Rachel tahu satu hal:

Bahwa sesungguhnya Finn Hudson tidak marah kepadanya.

.

Finn menatap Rachel dalam-dalam. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang bahkan tidak dapat diutarakan dengan kata-kata. Yang pasti, ia merasa begitu beruntung dapat berduet dengan Rachel selama ini. Rachel adalah seorang bintang, baik bagi orang banyak maupun bagi dirinya sendiri—tidak. Baginya, Rachel lebih dari bintang.

Ia adalah seorang dewi. Dewi yang memiliki pangkat yang jauh lebih tinggi daripada bintang-bintang di jagat raya.

Karena sang dewi lah yang merajai mereka semua.

Tak pernah Finn sekalipun menyesali bernyanyi dengan seorang dewi. Tidak pernah.

Ia melepaskan pegangan tangannya dan membiarkan Rachel bernyanyi sendirian di bagian berikutnya—

-

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
When everything seems like the movies_

-

—sebelum akhirnya mereka kembali bernyanyi bersama untuk bagian-bagian berikutnya.

-

_Yeah you bleed just to know your alive  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am_

-

Terdengar suara gesekkan biola yang menjadi tanda dimainkannya instrumentalia. Mereka berdua kembali menari bersama. Lekuk gemulai tubuh Rachel saat itu takkan pernah dilupakan oleh Finn. Ia menari begitu anggun laksana dewi, hal yang selalu Finn anggap sebagai perumpamaan seorang Rachel Berry.

Rachel sendiri menatap Finn dan orang-orang yang menontonnya. Ia merasa begitu diberkahi karena ada di sini, di klub Glee bersama teman-temannya. Dan yang paling penting; bersama Finn.

-

_And I don't want the world to see me _

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
And I don't want the world to see me  
Cuz I don't think that they'd understand  
When everything's made to be broken  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am  
I just want you to know who I am_

-

Musik melambat dan lampu kembali meredup. Kini, tangan Rachel sudah berada dalam genggaman erat Finn dan tatapan mereka kembali beradu dalam sebuah tatapan penuh arti.

-

_I just want you to know who I am_

-

.

Setelah lama berlarut pada sebuah pandangan, Finn dan Rachel membalikkan tubuh mereka kepada penonton dan membungkuk tanda terima kasih. Begitu Rachel menengadahkan kepalanya, ia dapat melihat seluruh penonton berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan sebagai bentuk apresiasi terhadap penampilan mereka yang begitu spektakuler. Tepuk tangan itu terutama ditujukkan untuknya yang baru saja melakukan penampilan terakhirnya bersama klub Glee yang dicintainya.

Terharu, Rachel tak bisa membendung air matanya yang telah ditahannya. Ia terisak dan menutup mulutnya. Begitu sulit baginya untuk meninggalkan tempat ini—

_Sr__eg._

—dan juga rangkulan erat Finn Hudson yang dirasakannya kini. Sungguh, ia akan merindukan semua ini.

.

-

.

"_Perhatian kepada seluruh penumpang Air German dengan nomor penerbangan AW354 dengan tujuan Wina via Frankfurt, dipersilahkan untuk memasukki ruang tunggu F3. Dalam beberapa waktu lagi, penerbangan anda akan boarding dan lepas landas. Sekali lagi..._"

.

Hari begitu cepat berlalu. Tak terasa Senin sudah menghampiri mereka. Saatnya bagi Rachel untuk pergi meninggalkan Ohio dan memulai hidup barunya di Wina.

Finn dapat melihat Rachel sedang dipeluk oleh teman-temannya dari klub Glee. Ya, mereka semua—termasuk Mr. Schuester—menyempatkan diri untuk memberikan ucapan selamat tinggal kepada Rachel setelah pulang sekolah; waktu yang bertepatan dengan kepergian Rachel. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat Rachel baru saja memeluk Mr. Schuester. Ia tersenyum kecil melihatnya.

Setelah itu, ia bertemu pandang dengan Rachel. Gadis itu berjalan ke arah Finn yang berdiri tegap sambil memasukkan tangannya di kantung celana denim hitamnya. Ia berhenti tepat di depan Finn, kemudian kembali menatap Finn dengan tatapan termanis yang pernah Finn lihat.

"Kau tahu mengapa aku tidak memberikan salam perpisahan kepadamu?" ucap Rachel, kini menundukkan kepalanya. "Karena sesungguhnya, bagian tersulit dari semua ini adalah meninggalkanmu, Finn."

Finn mengerjap.

"Aku tidak pernah mau mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepadamu. _Tidak pernah_ sekalipun. Sejak pertama kali kita bertemu, sejak duet pertama kita sampai duet terakhir kita beberapa hari yang lalu, sungguh...—"

"Kalau begitu, jangan."

Rachel menengadah menatap Finn. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan ucapkan selamat tinggal kepadaku," ujar Finn. "Percayalah kita akan bertemu lagi. Mungkin beberapa bulan lagi, mungkin beberapa tahun lagi, mungkin di musim semi yang lebih indah daripada sekarang. Ketahuilah, _aku akan selalu menunggumu_."

Mencegah air matanya agar tidak bobol, Rachel tanpa ragu-ragu segera memeluk Finn, merasakan dekapan hangat pemuda itu sekali lagi di tubuhnya.

"Kukira kau marah kepadaku karena aku tak mengucapkan selamat tinggal padamu," bisik Rachel dengan suaranya yang memarau.

Finn tersenyum. "Aku tak mungkin marah kepada dewiku ini."

Rachel perlahan melepaskan pelukan, kemudian menatap kembali wajah Finn yang kini penuh senyum. Tak lama kemudian, wajah rupawan itu menunduk dan mulai mendekat ke wajah Rachel.

.

Dan dengan _itu_, maka musim semi tahun ini adalah musim semi paling menyenangkan bagi Rachel Berry.

.

-

.

_-Kini-_

Sesuai prediksi, langit kelabu menangis. Gerimis pun mulai turun membasahi bumi, sementara waktu menunjukkan pukul 2:45 siang. Sudah saatnya bagi Finn untuk menjemput Rachel di bandara.

Ia menuruni tangga dan mengambil payungnya. Payung yang sama seperti payung yang digunakannya setahun yang lalu saat memayungi Rachel pulang. Sambil berseru pamit kepada ibunya yang tengah menonton televisi, ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menerobos hujan.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, ia sampai di bandara. Ia memutuskan untuk menunggu di luar daripada di dalam—karena di dalam pasti pendingin ruangan tak henti-hentinya menghembuskan angin dingin, meskipun suasana hujan sudah cukup membuat beberapa orang ini menggigil sekarang ini. Ketika itu juga, terdengar pengumuman bahwa pesawat yang ditumpangi Rachel telah mendarat, membuat senyum Finn makin lebar. Ia pun tetap menunggu dengan sabar di bawah payungnya.

.

"Payung yang bagus."

.

Ia tahu suara itu. Itu suara yang ia kenal baik. Begitu baik sampai terpatri di otaknya dan takkan pernah terhapus dari dalam sana.

Finn berbalik perlahan-lahan dan kini, ia dapat melihat sosok seorang dewi di hadapannya. Dewi yang begitu dipujanya. Dewi yang tak kalah indahnya dengan seluruh bunga yang bermekaran di musim semi ini. Tak pelak, ia tersenyum.

"Hai, Rachel."

* * *

**the end**_  
25.03.10 – 4:49 PM – 16__22 words _

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note**** (2):** Saya sendiri juga masih meragukan apakah _Iris_ masuk ke dalam waltz. Saya tau-nya sih dari sebuah situs (maap, males kasih link-nya :D).

Yah, jadi itulah sedikit contoh dari saya buat yang pengen ikut chall Four Seasons. Dan begitulah akhir dari fic ini. Makasih yang udah review buat sekarang dan kedepannya. Oh, iya. Terutama buat Haruki, temen ngobrol Glee saya, semoga kau suka *lambai-lambai*


End file.
